That Summer
by morgannleiighh
Summary: It's Bella's senior year and everything is going perfect until HE comes back... with all of his memories and their summer drama. Will Bella be able to keep herself protected or will she fall back into HIS trap? BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I strongly apologize if this is a slow start. It's been a long time since I have written a story so let's see how this plays out.**

****SM Owns all characters****

* * *

"Hey girlie." Rose is my best friend, we've been inseparable since birth. Every summer we go to La Push a reservation towards the coast.

Rose is dressed in almost the same thing as me.

Our typical Friday attire denim skinny jeans that are ripped, white wife beater with an off the shoulder sweatshirt. Mine has New York on it where Rose's has California, gray scarf and chestnut Uggs. Rose has on a black scarf and sand colored Uggs.

"Hey Rose." I wave as we get in my car.

For my 17th birthday, Charlie got me a Chevy.

I have a black Camaro with the pink stripe, black and pink interior leather, and the black rims with the pink detailing.

"Did you see someone finally bought the house next to yours?" I nod as I find a good station. "Do you know who?"

"Negative. Chief says they will be moving in today so we'll see when we get home." She nods at that and then starts singing along with the radio.

* * *

"So guys did you hear the news?"

We all turn towards Alice Brandon who is so chirpy for this Friday morning. Alice is like a pixie, she's tiny and full of energy.

"No, what's going on?" That would be Mike Newton. He's one of Forks Highs running-back.

"The Cullen's are coming to Forks." Ahh the notorious Cullen family. They're always popping up in the news. But I know them.. well one of them very well.

Carlisle Cullen is a well known surgeon. Esme Cullen is the founding lady of the Cullen Foundation and she is an interior designer for the wealthy.

Then there is the three boys..

Emmett followed his fathers foot steps and became a neurologist.

Liam opened up Cullen Auto in Seattle.

And Edward is undecided. It's said that he traveled the world. Who knows maybe he will find a cure for world hunger.

But that is not all that the Cullen's do.

"What do they want in this hell hole?" Rosalie asks.

"My dad says that they want to stay low for a while. Makes sense considering Liam just got back from prison." Alice Brandon, along with her parents are the town gossips. If you are a junkie or get cheated on Mary Brandon knows before you even do. It's truly sad.

"Wait is Emmett the oldest? Or Liam? Or no it's Edward!" Lauren Mallory is such a ditz that I can't help but laugh. Rose does too, we both have our issues with Lauren and don't care enough to hide them.

"Emmett is the oldest, Liam is the middle child and Edward is the youngest." I say. Everyone turns to me with shocked faces.

"What?" I ask but they all just shake their head. "Whatever." Rose nudges me and gives me a wonderous look. You know the one that says 'I think that is who our new neighbors are'. But we can't give it much thought because the bell rang for school to start.

* * *

Majority of the days are like this.

Rainy, wet, Forks just smells like rain.

It's always cloudy and if it is ever sunny, it's a miracle.

I'm waiting for Rose to meet me at the car. School's over and we have work. We both work at Mimi's Dance Studio.

"You wanna cigarette?" Rose asks me climbing in. I nod my head and start to pull out of the parking lot.

"Is it just me, or has that black Mercedes been following us and hanging outside of school?" I ask glancing in the rear view mirror.

Rose looks when I focus back on the road to avoid crashing and dying.

"I haven't noticed anything unusual. Why wold someone be following you?"

"I have no clue." Just as I pull into Mimi's there's a black Jeep Wrangler in our usual spot.

"Bell are we being punk'd?

"Oh yeah Rose, Surprise!" Can you feel the sarcasm?

I pull into a different spot and we watch as the Mercedes pulls in next to the Jeep.

I turn off the car and there's no movement from the other cars.

"I'm going to get our bags." I say already getting out of the car.

Rose follows suit.

I hand Rose her bag and throw mine over my shoulder stubbing out my cigarette and lock the car.

We walk quickly into the studio.

"That's weird." I nod agreeing with Rose. I have no clue what is going on.

"Let's just get changed and help Mimi with the kids and then go to my house and lock EVERYTHING." I say, Rose nods and we head to the changing rooms.

"Hello Miss. Bella."

"Hi Claire." She giggles and hurries into place.

"Alright girls, lets warm up." Oh Mimi, I love her. She taught Rose and I to dance and then asked us to help her as she got older in age.

Rose and I show the girls the new steps, help them keep form for two hours and then it's time to leave.

"Bye girls!" Rose, Mimi and I all say.

"C'mon I'll walk you girls out." We wait on the steps while Mimi locks up. "Okay, I'll see you girls next Tuesday."

"Bye Mimi!" Mimi pulls out as Rose and I get in my car.

"Those cars are still there." I look out Rose's window and see that she isn't lying.

"Do I call the chief?" I ask, Rose shakes her head. "Let's just get to your house."

"Okay."

* * *

"They're still behind us. The last time this happened Bell, HE was looking for you. Are you guys...?"

"No!" I yell scaring Rose. She gives me a sheepish look. "Rose I can't... Not after what he did, Charlie can't know. If he is back, I have nothing to do with it."

I shake my head as the tears come rushing to my eyes.

"It's okay, I just wanted to make sure." I nod looking at anything but the Jeep and Mercedes behind us.

"He has a Mustang anyway." I mutter. She turns to me with a smirk. "Shut it."

She laughs while stating "But you don't care about HIM remember Bella?"

I flip her off and turn onto our street. As I get closer to my house we see moving trucks and many cars.

I pull into my driveway only to see a car I never wanted to be near again.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I turn towards Rose and shake my head no. She rubs my arm.

"You're stronger than this. Better than him." I nod and turn off the car. The Jeep pulled in behind me and the Mercedes blocked us all in.

I sigh and wipe my eyes as I open my door and step out.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Isabella Swan." Emmett says walking up next to me with Liam following behind. I give him a timid smile as he hugs me.

"Hey Em."

"Well, you know you didn't have to stalk us all day." Rose says looking angry at the boys. They laugh which only angers her more.

"Sorry sweet cheeks had to make sure you weren't cheating on me." Emmett said with a smug smile.

Rose had her fist flying not even a second later Emmett wasn't expecting it and it connected with his jaw.

"You have some nerve! I am not nor have I ever dated you and I don't plan on it." She says with a huff. "Bell, can I have the keys?"

I hand them to her and she gets our bags from the back muttering about 'stupid boys' and 'ignorant people'.

I don't have to turn to know HE is here. I feel him.

He must have finally got out in the middle of Rose and Emmett's debacle.

I see him in my periphery, he moves closer to us.

He's still as gorgeous as I remember.

"Anyway I've missed you belly beans." Emmett says giving me a wide smile. His dimples are killer and I find myself smiling back.

"Can't say the same about you Cullens." I say. Liam and him get a look of hurt and I shrug.

"Not my fault my brother is an ass." Liam says. I laugh, a really good laugh.

"Agreed. Just cause my brother did what he did doesn't mean you drop us." Emmett always has to be difficult.

"It was easier that way." I say and HE finally reaches us. "The less reminders, the better." I say.

"Hey B, Jess just texted me and asked if she could join, that alright?" I nod at Rose but she's already typing her reply.

"Can I come too?" Emmett asks in a girly voice.

"Me three?" That'd be Liam.

"And me?" And there's his voice.

I shake my head no at all of them and try to hold down the lump in my throat.

"Rose, I'm gonna go order the pizza real quick. You okay with the goons?"

She nods her head and throws me the cigarettes. See why I love this girl?

I head inside and call in for the pizza. I ordered all our favorites.

I go out back and head for the swing set. I light up my cigarette, close my eyes and breathe.

All the memories are flashing through my head.

Leaves crinkle as HE comes closer.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

When I feel him in front of me, I open them.

He still takes my breath away.

His green eyes are so hypnotizing, it's hard not to stare.

His pushes a strand of hair back that had fallen in my face.

His thumb rubs against my cheek, I'm warmed immediately and he flood all of my senses.

"Hi beautiful. I'm home." He says and here come my tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I promised every couple of days which might turn in to every weekend. Sorry!**

**Just to clarify Bella and Rose are 18, Edward is 21, Emmett is 23 and Liam is 22.**

****SM owns characters****

* * *

It's been a week since he came back.

Rose and I have avoided leaving my house at all costs after my mental breakdown.

He just sweeps in and expects everything to go back to normal.

It can't though.

Things can't be the same.

* * *

_Those words flash through my head "I'm home. I'm home. I'm home."_

_The tears are falling down my face as I try to push him away._

_He pulls me to him and engulfs me in his arms._

_This used to soothe me, now I panic and tense up._

_I push him with all my strength but it leaves me when he says "I'm sorry. I love you."_

_Anger surges through me. _

"_You love me? Bullshit Edward!"I scream out. He gets a look of shock._

"_If you 'love' me you wouldn't have left!"_

"_And you are sorry? For what exactly?" _

"_For being an ass?"_

"_For promising me forever and then taking it away in the same night!?"_

"_Or better yet Edward leaving me in the hospital after I lost the baby!?" The tears start flowing again and my knees grow weak._

_Edward looks pained but I have no sympathy for him...not now._

_Before I hit the ground a pair of arms wrap around me keeping me up and giving me comfort. _

_First they're Emmett's, then Liam's and finally Rose's. _

"_I think you should go." Rose whispers holding me to her. I can't move or talk. "All of you."_

_Everything that has been bottled up inside is coming out._

_I hear the boys finally start walking away just as Rose walks me inside the house._

_We go up to my bed and Rose holds me as I cry._

"_I texted Jess and told her we'd reschedule." Rose said. I completely forgot about that. I nod my head and close my eyes._

* * *

The next morning, I was a zombie.

Rose acted like my mom keeping me fed and clean.

I owe this girl my life.

_He should be doing this. Holding me, giving me comfort._

_But he isn't. He didn't._

I broke into tears again and Rose just comforted me.

The past couple days have been like this but I'm finally feeling better.

Rose suggested heading into Seattle and having a girls night at the club.

So right now, everyone is at my house getting ready.

Rose is doing my hair as I do Jessica's make up.

I'm wearing a royal blue mini dress with my classic black pumps with red bottoms.

I have a smokey eye and just a little lip gloss and Rose is doing loose curls for my hair.

"I seen your neighbors before. The Cullen boys are hot as hell." Yes thank you Lauren.

Jess squeezed my hand as Rose squeezed my shoulder.

I gave them both my best smile at the moment.

It isn't very strong.

"Hmm, I guess." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Seriously though and the one with the brown hair and red and gold tints... Oh my gosh I thought I died." She says.

I feel my tears coming so I got out as soon as I could.

I went out and sat on my back porch.

I heard laughter coming from next door.

It sounds like the boys are playing a game of baseball.

"Shit! Dude too hard!" Liam's voice booms out.

"I got it!" Emmett says jumping the fence into my yard.

He doesn't see me until he throws the ball back over the fence.

I offer him a small smile and he comes closer until he sits next to me.

He gives me a hug.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." He says.

"It's not your fault. I don't blame you and thank you." I say squeezing him a little tighter.

Emmett is like the big brother I never had and I love him.

"How have you been?" I ask. He chuckles.

"Missing my partner in crime." He said I can't help but smile.

"I needed that. Thank you." I say he just shrugs. "I missed you too, Em. All of you." I tell him looking up at him.

"Mom and dad said they'd come see you sometime soon. Bell, none of us knew. When Edward came home he just packed and left. We didn't even know if you were alive or dead. We all jumped to the worst conclusion possible until Charlie called looking for him." Em said.

I nodded taking it all in.

"I don't blame you guys. Please know that... this is just between him and I." I say. He nods.

"I know. We all know." I nod.

"Emmett are you spying on the girls? I mean I know you found the blond to be-"

"Shut it Liam! I'll be right there." He turns to me. "You okay?"

I nod my head.

"I just needed some air. We're going out tonight." He nods and smiles getting up.

He wipes off his hands and his pants walking away.

He turns at the gate after opening it looking back and giving me a small smile.

"Have fun tonight and don't do anything I wouldn't." He says waggling his eyebrows.

I laugh at Emmett and his goofy antics as he chuckles walking into his yard.

I head back inside.

I walk into my room and majority of them look at me.

I'm so used to it I don't pay it much mind anymore.

Rose must have finished Jessica's make up.

Everyone seems like they're ready to go so I grab my clutch and make sure I have my ID, keys, lip gloss and phone.

Once all that is in there, I look up at the girls and smile.

"Let's have some fun tonight!"

* * *

We arrive at Pure in Seattle and easily get inside.

The music is pumping and this is where I need to be.

Rose, Jess, Alice and I head for the dance floor while the others head for drinks.

Alesso and Dirty South's mix is playing so we all easily dance along to the beat.

House music is one of my favorites especially when it has lyrics to sing along with.

Alice soon leaves when her 'boyfriend' Jasper Whitlock comes. Jasper graduated two years ago and left for San Francisco to study business but dropped out three months later.

He know lives in his parents basement.

See where I'm going with this?

We take a break a little while later and head to the booth. There's a couple of male figures there and I freak when we get closer.

"Belly I thought you gave up the club scene?" That would be Liam sipping on a Corona.

I flip him off and sit in between Rose and Emmett.

Lauren is all over Edward but he doesn't pay attention to her. He watches me.

Jared, the bartender, comes over and asks what we'd like.

Everyone orders their drinks and I decline.

My stomach is doing flips.

"I'll have a Jack and coke and a woo woo for Bella." He says sliding over his black American Express.

"Sure thing." Jared says walking away.

"I said I didn't want a drink."

"Bella not here please, let's have a good time?" Liam asks.

Angered, pissed and hurt I turn to Rose and hole up two fingers. She nods and we get up to leave the table.

"Where are you girls going?" Edward asks.

I turn smile nicely and say "Leaving. Something you know well."

Emmett gives me a high five and walks outside with us.

We get stamped so that way we can go back inside after.

"Here." Rose says handing me a cigarette. I thank her and take a deep hit.

"Who is driving home?" Emmett asks.

"I am that is why I got a soda."

Emmett nods at Rose. We finish our cigarettes and head back inside.

Emmett wraps an arm around my shoulder and one around Rose's.

We walk back to the table and sit in our seat.

Lauren Mallory is giving me the death stare. Great.

Our drinks come to the table and I don't touch mine.

Drinking with my parents is one thing but drinking here is another.

I am only 18 and I don't need this club being shut down.

Edward just watches me.

"How did you know we were going to be here?" Rose asks Em.

He nods his head towards me. "I talked to B before you guys left, this is the only club having an all ages event tonight."

"Oh." Rose says.

I think Rose's crush on Emmett is coming back.

Maybe one of us will be a Cullen one day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay on chapter 3, I've been a little busy so I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

After the three of us sat back down, Emmett had Jared bring me a sprite.

I thanked him and took a long sip.

Everyone else at the table is watching Edward and me. The girls have no clue what happened this past summer, only Rose does.

Lauren is being her usual self and looking for a guy to take her home. Such a waste.

I turn to Rose and Jess and motion to the dance floor, they nod and we go out.

"Bell, you will explain to me right?" Jess asks. Rose just looks at me and nods.

I trust Jess, so I nod my head. "Later. Not now please." I say.

"Promise?"

"I promise." And with that vow we start to actually have a good night. With Jess, Rose and I, we always have a good time. We laugh and shake what our mamma's gave us.

I see Emmett come up behind Rose before she does. "Mind if I steal her for a dance?" He asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

Jess and I laugh and shake our heads. "Have fun!" We say at the same time.

"Hey Jess, I'm going to head to the bathroom." I say.

"I was just about to say that! We've been out here a while and my drink is catching up with me." I laugh at her and we link arms and head to the bathroom.

Luckily there isn't a long line and we both head into the stalls.

I check myself in the mirror after I've finished washing my hands.

I didn't realize how good I actually look tonight.

I'm not one to brag or at all be conceited.

"Bell can I ask you something?" Jess asks looking at me intently in the mirror. I nod.

"It's him, isn't it? The summer fling. It's Edward Cullen." I close my eyes holding back my tears and nod.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She says hugging me.

"It's just what happened Jess. He hurt me, I'll tell you everything tomorrow. I promise." I say. She nods.

"Breathe Bella. He's not worth these tears." I nod and wipe my eyes.

"Okay. Let's go make him wish he'd never hurt you." I laugh and nod her head as we walk out and head for the table.

"I was starting to think you left belly bean." Liam says. I laugh and shake my head 'no'.

"Bathroom break." Jess says for me. He nods and takes a sip of his beer.

"So Bella, Rose, how do you know the Cullen's?" Alice asks.

"Laguna Beach this past summer. They are our neighbors." I say. This last summer, Charlie brought Rose and I to Laguna instead of La Push. Laguna has always been my favorite place.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you guys went to Cali." I nod my head at Angela.

"Seems like that isn't all they did." Lauren says.

"Oh get over it Lauren so a guy doesn't want you. It's not like it's a big shock everyone knows about your 'infection'." Jess says.

I couldn't help it. I busted into laughter along with Rose and Emmett. Everyone else was shocked and Lauren was turning bright red.

Lauren Mallory is rumored to have an STD and by the look on her face, I'm guessing she does.

When everyone regains themselves, the tension is lighter. Lauren excused herself and hasn't come back.

I can feel him staring but I don't look. I won't give in to him.

"Hey Girls." Awh it's Paul, Jake's brother.

"Pauly!" I shout giving him a big hug. He laughs and hugs me tighter.

"Hey Paul!" Jess and Rose say hugging him after he lets me go.

"You going to introduce me or am I going to have to do it on my own?" He says goofing around.

I smack him and turn to the table. "Okay this is Ben Cheney, Angela Weber, Alice Brando, Jasper Whitlock, Liam Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Jessica Stanley, Rosalie Hale and I'm Bella Swan. I think the three of us have met before." I say which makes him laugh.

"And this is Paul Black, Jacob Black's big brother."

"Nice to meet all of you." He says, everyone nods and says the typical 'same to you.'

"Why haven't you come to the Rez with your dad?' Paul asks me when everyone goes back to their own conversations.

"I've been busy and avoiding your brother." I say. He laughs knowing I'm being honest.

"Ah so it's not because you don't miss me?" He asks. I laugh and shake my head in the negative.

"No I do miss you, and Billy, and Harry, and Sam, and Quinn, and-"

"I get it." He says which we both end up laughing at. "Just not Jacob?"

"Just not Jacob." I repeat smiling. It's been a while since I felt this happy.

"Alright well I gotta go. Cassie's waiting for me and I just wanted to say hi." He says I nod and hug him before he leaves.

Cassie waves to me when Paul sits back at their table. I wave back.

"Cassie and him are really cute together." Jess says.

"I agree, they're so getting married." I say taking a sip of my sprite.

"Edward? Is that you?" Some girl asks hugging him. He looks in shock and Emmett whispers something to Rose which makes her grab me.

"Hi Tanya. What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Bella come on. Let's go dance." Rose, Emmett and Jess say. I shake my head no and stay put. It's her.

"Oh, my cousin goes to the private school here in Seattle and wanted to go out tonight. Listen you never called me back after this summer." Edward's eyes go to me.

There it was all my suspicions confirmed. Every lie proven. Everything he promised didn't happen did.

"I need to leave." I say. Rose looks unsure. "Now!" I scream and turn to leave. I hear him calling for me and I hear my three best friends telling me its okay but it isn't.

He lied.

He cheated.

He broke my heart.

Right in front of my face.

I'm so stupid.

I finally make it outside and I get the keys to try and start the car but Emmett grabs them from me.

"You are not driving." He says. "I will drive you guys back to Bella's. Liam take my car." He says throwing Liam his keys.

"I don't care just get me home!" I say.

I feel myself start to panic. Ever since this summer my attacks have gotten worse.

My breathing is becoming shallower. My eye sight is starting to get fuzzy.

"Shit. Bella breathe." Rose says rubbing my back and getting into the car with me. Jess jumped in the front with Emmett.

"Deep breaths Bell, come on breathe with me." She says.

"I can't" I say.

"Yes you can, look at me." She says holding my face.

"Breathe. In out, in out." She says.

But I can't it becomes to much and everything fades to black.

* * *

"She's starting to wake up." I hear someone murmur.

I open my eyes and see that we're in my room.

"Bella?" Rose asks.

Realization dawns on me.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A couple hours." Liam says.

Jess, Rose, Em, Liam are in my room.

"Here take these." Rose says handing me two Advil and a cup of water.

I take them so hopefully the pounding in my head will go away.

"Can someone please explain to me?" Liam asks. Right Edward never told them what happened.

"Not now Liam." Emmett says. I shake my head.

"How far back do you want me to go?" I ask.

"Start from the beginning." Liam says.

* * *

**Okay so the next few chapters will explain what happened in the summer so you guys can understand Bella and Edwards situation more. My plan is to post every 7-10 days maybe sooner depending on my schedule. Until the next chapter!**


End file.
